The Storm: Part 2
"The Storm: Part 2" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on February 18, 1999. It was written by John Wells and directed by Christopher Chulack. The episode followed by The Storm: Part 1. It has as Doug Ross making a decision about his status at County General after his treatment with Ricky Abbott. It also Mark Greene and the rest of the ER treating the victims of bus crash while Carol Hathaway learns a horrifying secret from the wife of hospital janitor Mobalage Ekabo. It was the final regular episode of George Clooney as Doug Ross. Plot Doug decides to resign from County General and plans to move somewhere Northwest US. The ER staff treat the victims of the school bus accident. Mobalage's wife shares a terrifying secret to Carol and is later brought into the E.R. after being brutally stabbed. Although Jeanie wasn't seriously injured in the car accident with Doug, tests reveal more bad medical news. NBC Description DJIMON HOUNSOU ('AMISTAD') AND AKOUSA BUSIA ('BELOVED') GUEST-STAR; DR ROSS IS AT A CROSSROADS: Shaken by the turmoil of the school bus accident aftermath and his professional and legal problems stemming from his treatment of a young boy, Ricky (guest star Kyle Chambers), Dr. Ross (George Clooney) struggles with a professional and personal crossroads. Meanwhile, Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) makes it to the icy school bus crash site where he must spring into action amidst the troubling carnage and pain. Mobalage's (guest star Djimon Hounsou, 'Amistad') wife, Kubby (guest star Akousa Busia, 'Beloved'), shares a horrifying secret with Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) that could put Kubby in harm's way. Later, Ross gets an intense visit from Ricky's grief-stricken father, Richard Abbott (guest star Connor O'Farrel). Noah Wyle, Eriq La Salle, Gloria Reuben, Laura Innes, Alex Kingston and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Greene assists paramedics in treating injured children at a school bus accident. En route, Doug and Jeanie survive their own accident. Kerry stops Doug from treating Jeanie...or any other patient. Doug decides to resign and leave Chicago for the Northwest and asks Carol to come with him. She decides against it, but he leaves anyway. Carol steps down from running the clinic so that Anspaugh will keep it open. Jeanie discovers she may have contracted hepatitis. Hospital janitor Mobalage's wife is stabbed. Characters *Doug Ross (Final regular appearance) *Mark Greene *Carol Hathaway *Kerry Weaver *John Carter *Jeanie Boulet *Lucy Knight *Peter Benton *Elizabeth Corday *Robert Romano Trivia * This episode marks George Clooney's final appearance as a series regular. He would later make an uncredited cameo in the Season 6 episode "Such Sweet Sorrow" and a credited appearance in the Season 15 episode "Old Times."He left the show to focus on a film career. * This episode received Emmy nominations for Sound Editing and Sound Mixing. Quotes Carter: Oh, Chuny. Hi. Chuny: Hi. Carter: You got a minute? Chuny: Sure. What's up? Carter: Umm. Earlier, with Lucy and I. I'm sure that you have your suspicions about what we were doing in there. But, actually, we were just.. Chuny: Knocking boots? Carter: What? Chuny: Doing the old nasty? Hey, the more the merrier, I say. Carter: Actually we weren't doing anything. Chuny: Mm-hmm. Carter: I mean, she's a med student, you know? I'm a..resident. Chuny: That stuff happens all the time. Carter: Lucy's like- Lucy's like a little..sister, or something, to me. Chuny: Ah. You do that with your little sister? Carter: Nothing happened! We didn't do anything! Do you - Do you hear what I'm tell - and besides, I already have a girlfriend. Chuny: Ahh. That insurance lady? Carter: She's a financial advisor. Chuny: Hm. Carter: Roxanne and I have a lot in common. Conni: Units are pulling up! Chuny: She's too pushy, you know. Always trying to sell you something. I'd stick with Lucy. You two make a cute couple. Carter: We are not a couple! ____________________________________ Kerry: Are there seatbelts on the bus? Mark: No. Kerry: We've got airbags in every new car in America, but we're sending our kids off like lambs to the slaughter. ____________________________________ Benton: …Minnesota, North Dakota… Corday: In the middle of winter? Benton: Well, you know, it pays 4000 a week. Corday: Sounds miserable. Benton: Sounds like tuition and a tutor for Reese to me. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5